


Friends and Benefits

by cherryblossomwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: When Ron and Hermione open up their relationship, Harry ends up having casual sex with both of them. Many times.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 275





	Friends and Benefits

On Monday, Harry hasn’t been home from work long when Hermione steps through the fire into his kitchen.

“D’you wanna go for a walk?” she asks.

Harry would much rather have a quiet cup of tea, but she’s clearly worked up about something, so he agrees. There’s something about walking while she’s talking that allows Hermione to deal with her problems head on.

“So what’s wrong?” Harry asks as they walk through the cooling twilight.

“You can’t tell Ron,” Hermione responds.

“Of course not,” Harry tells her, apprehensive about where this is going. He has noticed that something seems to have changed between the two of them.

“We’ve opened up our relationship.”

“You’ve – what?”

Hermione sighs, somehow already exasperated. “We’ve decided we can fuck other people.”

“I know what it means,” Harry tells her. That wasn’t the issue here.

“Good, ok – ”

“Why can’t I tell Ron?” Harry asks. Nothing about this conversation makes sense. “Surely he knows?”

“Of course he knows.” She nearly snaps the words. “I’m getting to that part.”

“Ok?”

Hermione sighs again. “This isn’t coming out right,” she says.

“What isn’t?”

“How do you feel about friends with benefits?”

Harry’s momentarily stunned. “Me?” he asks. “Us? As in, the two of us together?”

Hermione’s face is draining of colour. “Sorry,” she says. “I shouldn’t have brought it up. I just thought – ”

Harry places a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to a standstill. “You thought right,” he tells her. “I’m just surprised.”

Now Hermione’s cheeks tinge pink. “It is rather a lot,” she concedes. “I didn’t mean to spring it on you.”

“It’s fine,” Harry assures her, hand still on her shoulder. “You really want to fuck me, though?”

“I tried fucking strangers,” Hermione admits, “but it didn’t really work. So who better than my best friend?”

“You’re not worried about it ruining our friendship?”

Hermione shrugs. “Wanting to jump your bones for the past eternity hasn’t ruined it. Not sure why actually jumping them would.”

This is all feeling too much, too surreal, Harry thinks. Hermione actually reciprocates his feelings?

“No pressure though,” Hermione tells him. “You don’t need to decide right away.”

“Ok.” He starts walking again, and Hermione falls in step beside him. “I am at least interested,” he tells her.

Hermione laughs. “I figured, when you didn’t run away screaming.”

Harry laughs too. “Now that might have ruined the friendship.”

They walk in silence for half a block.

“It’s not breaking the rules?” Harry asks eventually. “Fucking someone you know?”

“We can fuck anyone,” Hermione tells him. “As many times as we want.”

Well, Harry thinks to himself, at least it wouldn’t have to only be a one-time thing. “And you won’t have to tell him that it’s me?”

“We’re not telling each other any details yet.”

“I see.”

Five minutes later, they’re back at Grimmauld Place. Before stepping back through the fire, Hermione kisses Harry’s cheek – a new, but not unwelcome, development.

With the house to himself once again, Harry determines to think through Hermione’s proposition while eating dinner. It should be enough, he figures, to distract himself from his cooking being mostly inedible.

He doesn’t get very far through the thought process though. He’s distracted from questions about whether it’s a good idea by images of what it might be like. Eventually – dinner only half eaten – he retires to his room to really consider the latter.

Despite the torches that he’s been carrying for his two best friends for years now, he never allows either of them to enter into his wanking fantasies. It’s always seemed like it would be crossing some kind of line. But, well, it’s fair to say that Hermione decimated that line tonight.

Harry begins to stroke himself, reaching full hardness quickly. He allows himself to imagine what sex with Hermione would be like. Would she take control there, like she does in every other part of life? Would she be fearless, asking for exactly what she wants? Harry briefly considers that she might be meek and uncertain about the whole thing, but figures it unlikely. She was the one who just suggested they become friends with benefits. And really, that forwardness in itself was hot.

Harry allows himself to imagine what she might look like naked, spread out on his bed, desperate for his cock. He speeds up the motion of his hand as he imagines fucking her, kissing her, getting off with her. It’s so much hotter than his usual fantasies and it’s not long until he’s coming all over his hand.

He cleans himself with a charm, and it’s as if his head is clear now too. No longer distracted by pooling arousal, he can actually consider whether this is a good idea.

His biggest concern is Ron and whether this could ruin the friendship between the two of them. It’s plausible, of course it’s plausible, but Harry thinks it’s unlikely. His own feelings for Hermione, his knowledge that Ron was with her, that never got in the way of the friendship. And it’s well within the rules of the relationship, so it’s not like anyone’s going behind Ron’s back. Harry just wishes they could be upfront about it.

That’s the one rule that they do have though, and Harry’s not about to break it. It also, he figures, isn’t enough of a reason to turn down this opportunity.

Harry’s always been a risktaker. And this, he figures, is a risk worth taking.

He owls Hermione, telling her that he’s onboard. After several back and forths, they agree to meet on Saturday night. In celebration, Harry has another wank.

While waiting for Hermione to arrive on Saturday night, Harry attempts to read a book. He’s at the kitchen table, near the fire that Hermione will be arriving in.

He’s been sporting a semi for the past half hour and he’s more focussed on that than the book. He absently runs a hand over his cock, palming it through his jeans.

The fire flares and Harry snatches his hand away from his lap just before Hermione steps into the room. She’s wearing a dress – unusual for her – and is barefoot. She looks absolutely gorgeous.

“Hi,” Harry greets her.

“Hi,” she replies.

Neither of them moves, Harry sitting at the table and Hermione standing in the middle of the room. No one says anything either. The awkwardness is quickly mounting.

Knowing he needs to do something – anything – Harry gets up and crosses the room to Hermione. He takes her hand in his own.

“Hi,” he says again.

She squeezes his hand. “Hi.”

“Can I kiss you?” he asks. Since it’s all so new, he figures he shouldn’t really spring a kiss on her.

Hermione answers by gripping the back of his neck and sealing her lips over his own. Her tongue quickly finds its way into his mouth and Harry is relieved to discover that she does take control in these situations as well.

Hermione lets go of his hand, instead grabbing hold of a fistful of his shirt. With two hands free now, Harry grips Hermione’s ass. His cock – hardening by the second – presses into her stomach.

Hermione gasps into the kiss.

Harry pulls away from her mouth. “Was that not ok?” he asks. “Sorry.” He starts to remove his hands from her ass, but Hermione grabs one of his wrists, holding him in place.

“It’s good,” she tells him, kissing down his neck. “Just didn’t realise you were this worked up already.”

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Harry admits.

Hermione smiles against his collarbone. “Me too.”

His wrist now released, Harry lets his hands sink back into Hermione’s ass, kneading and digging his nails in. Hermione, meanwhile, sucks a hickey into his collarbone, the collar of his shirt pulled to one side to allow her access.

As she runs a tongue over her work, her hands have found their way to the hem of Harry’s shirt. “Lift up your arms,” she tells him.

He does so, and she pulls his shirt off him, dropping it to the floor. Hands on his chest – thumbs running over his nipples – she returns to kissing him.

Harry returns his hands to Hermione’s ass, only this time they’re under her dress. His hands smooth over the lace of her panties, from the globes of her ass to her hips and back again. He runs fingers down her crack until he reaches her pussy, a damp warmth against her panties. He strokes his fingers over the lace until the material becomes tacky with her arousal. Hermione deepens the kiss even further as he slips his fingers inside her panties, sliding them through the slick wetness. He traces his other hand around to the front of her panties, down inside them to rub her clit with two fingers. Hermione moans against his lips.

In order to stroke her clit, Harry had to detach his cock from where it’d been pressed into Hermione’s stomach. Hermione must notice this, because her hands find their way to the front of his jeans, running their way over his cock. As she starts to unbutton his jeans, she breaks their kiss, focussing instead on her hands.

Harry, meanwhile, now has just enough spare attention to realise that they’re still in the kitchen. “Should we go to my room?” he asks.

“Soon,” Hermione tells him. “And only if you carry me.”

Hermione’s hand is inside Harry’s pants now, encircling his cock and tugging gently. Harry redoubles his efforts on her clit but slips his other hand out of her panties and licks the musky taste of her from his fingers. As his hand settles on her waist, Hermione kisses him, sucks on his tongue and strokes his cock with a little more urgency.

Then, her hand is retreating, as is her mouth. “You said we should move?” she asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry barely has enough time to retrieve his hand from inside her panties before Hermione is jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their exit from the kitchen is slow going, especially when they resume kissing once again.

And then, in the hallway, they crash into a wall, and the journey is halted. Harry presses Hermione into the wall and they continue to kiss, deeper and deeper. Harry is just starting to wonder about the plausibility of fucking Hermione like this when she loosens her grip and leans back, ending the kiss. And now Harry’s met by the sight of her breasts.

He’s always known that they were great, but now he’s actually allowed to look. Her dress isn’t particularly lowcut, but even still, the swell of her breast is exposed. He leans forward and nips at the skin. He licks and kisses at it, wanting more, always more.

“Hold on,” Hermione tells him.

He glances up to see her reaching back behind her, hears the sound of a zip. She slips the dress’s straps from her shoulders and it falls to her waist. Harry’s momentarily stunned by the sight of her in a bra. It’s lace again – a pale purple – and he can see her dark nipples through the material. His mouth finds its way to her other breast this time, kissing at the skin just above her bra. He darts his tongue inside, swirls it around her nipple, which instantly pebbles. He swirls his tongue around it again and sucks it into his mouth. He lathes his tongue over the nipple while cupping her other breast with a hand. The weight of it isn’t heavy in his hand, not exactly, just present. He runs his thumb back and forth over the nipple and that hardens too.

Harry could continue like this for hours, but Hermione stops him with a hand on his jaw.

“Let me down,” she tells him. “I have an idea.”

The moment her feet are on the ground, Hermione slips her dress off, stepping out of it. Harry takes a moment to take in the sight before him. The nipple he’d just had in his mouth sticks out over the top of her bra. Her matching panties are damp from arousal. Harry isn’t sure she’s ever looked more gorgeous.

Hermione grips his shoulder, turning them so that he’s the one with his back against the wall. Slowly, she sinks down to her knees and Harry can see where this is going. Once she’s settled, she places a kiss to the head of his cock, peeking out above the waistband of his pants. Then, she grips the aforementioned waistband, pulling his pants and his jeans down to midthigh. Harry’s cock springs free.

Hermione takes a moment to appraise it. “It’s not what I expected,” she says, as if she’s given his cock some serious thought. “Thicker.”

Harry figures he should probably say something in response to that. Some sort of dirty talk, perhaps. Nothing comes to mind.

“I like the feel of thick cocks,” Hermione continues. She takes hold of it as she does so, beginning to stroke it.

At the combination of her words and her touch, Harry lets out a groan, unintelligible even to himself.

As she strokes his cock, Hermione sucks one ball into her mouth, then the other, before licking a broad stripe up the underside of his shaft. When she reaches the tip, she licks it before sealing her lips around the head. She doesn’t take overly much of his cock into her mouth, but even still the combination of suction and insistent tongue feels good. Especially when she continues to use her hand on the remainder of his cock, sliding down occasionally to fondle his balls. It’s so good, in fact, that Harry can feel his orgasm beginning to build.

“You’re gonna make me come,” he tells her.

Hermione pulls off his cock with a pop, but gives his entire length a couple of final strokes with her hand.

“Let’s go to your room,” she tells him, getting up and making her way up the stairs.

Harry follows her, but has to stop halfway up. His jeans are still around his thighs, which makes walking difficult, so he decides to remove them. As he continues up the stairs – completely naked now – Hermione is already at the top.

“Hurry up,” she tells him.

He does so, reaching her before she can continue moving. Hands on her hips, he kisses her. He tugs at her panties as he deepens the kiss, pushing them down.

“My turn,” he mumbles against her lips before lowering himself to his knees.

He helps Hermione out of her panties, casting them to one side. Then, with one hand spreading her labia open, his mouth finds its way straight to her clit. He laps at it and sucks, adjusting his licks in response to the sounds she’s making. Her hand is at the back of his head, fingers threaded through his hair, holding him in place. With his spare hand, he presses fingers against her soaking wet entrance. He pushes one finger inside and follows it quickly with a second. He pistons them slowly in and out of her, while continuing to suckle and slurp on her clit.

“Merlin, yea, just like that Harry.”

He adds a third finger to the two that are already inside her. He pushes them forward, into the rough bundle of nerves. Hermione cants her hips.

“Want you inside me,” she tells him.

Harry hums his agreement against her clit.

“Get on your back.” She releases her hold on his head, and Harry does as he’s told.

Who cares about getting to his room, he figures. Right about now, it feels far too far away.

Hermione straddles him, before casting a piece of wandless magic that winds around Harry’s cock. Then, she’s taking hold of his cock with a firm grip, and he can feel a wet heat pressing against the tip of it. In one slow, smooth motion, Hermione sinks down and Harry’s overwhelmed by the sensation of being enveloped.

“Whoa,” is all he can say.

“You feel so good,” Hermione tells him. “So thick.” She begins to rock her hips.

The slight slip-slide of his cock within her gradually builds as Hermione begins to lift herself up and sink back down onto his cock. It isn’t long until the pace could be described as punishing. Somewhere along the way, Harry’s gaze falls on her breasts. As great as they look in her bra, he wishes he could see the way her vigorous riding makes them move. Hermione must notice him watching, because she reaches up and unclasps her bra, dropping it onto the floor beside them. Her movement on his cock never slows and the rhythmic bounce of her breasts just makes the whole moment even more erotic.

“I’m getting close,” Hermione tells him, hand falling to her clit.

Harry’s been close for what feels like an eternity, but he fights it off. He wants her to come first.

As Hermione continues to ride him, fast and frantic, Harry takes in the sight of her. His cock disappearing inside of her, reappearing, then disappearing again. Her fingers a blur on her clit. The fullness of her breasts, keeping time with her movements. Her mouth ajar, moaning every time she sinks down onto him. And her eyes, full of desire, her gaze now meeting his and locking on.

Neither of them look away, and Harry knows that he’s going to come while looking deep into Hermione’s eyes. The thought is incredibly hot, nearly enough to send him tumbling over the edge. But he manages to hold on just long enough to hear Hermione swear and feel her constrict – repeatedly, erratically – around him. And then he’s coming too.

Throughout their orgasms, neither of them looked away and, even now, their eye contact isn’t broken. Hermione doesn’t move, continues to straddle Harry, his softening cock still inside her.

Finally looking away, Hermione lifts up, just enough for Harry’s cock to slip out of her. It falls against his thigh with a wet _plap_. Then she moves so that she’s lying on top of Harry, head tucked under his chin. Harry runs his hands gently over her back.

“That was so good,” Hermione says eventually.

“It was,” Harry agrees. Even the dawning awareness that he’s covered in carpet burn doesn’t change that.

“So can we make that a regular thing?” Hermione asks. “Every Saturday?”

“Definitely.” Although Harry isn’t sure how he’s going to make it through an entire week with only his hand to keep himself company.

“Good.”

Neither of them says anything more. They just lie in silence, Harry holding Hermione, until Hermione eventually decides she should go.

“Wanna knock off early?” Ron asks on Wednesday evening. “Grab a beer?”

It’s been a surprisingly quiet day. While they’re meant to stick around the office for another half hour, there’s nothing really to be done.

“Yea, alright,” Harry agrees.

They make their way to the nearby pub, managing to get out of the Ministry without being waylaid. It’s a quiet walk, and they’ve both made a decent start on their pints before Ron speaks.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he says.

Harry’s immediate instinct is to deny everything, including that he’d just been reminiscing about the way Hermione had sucked his cock. He manages to keep his mouth shut though, just gestures his beer in a way that indicates that he’s listening.

“I don’t know if it’s weird to be telling you this,” Ron begins, “but Hermione and I have opened up our relationship.”

It’s not weird, Harry wants to tell him, not as weird as the fact that I’m fucking your girlfriend. Instead, he says, “You have?”

Ron nods.

“How’s that going?”

“Alright.” He takes a sip of his beer. “I probably sound like a prick complaining about this, but I’m struggling to meet people.”

“A little bit of a prick,” Harry agrees.

“Sorry, yea, I shouldn’t have said anything. Especially with you being single,” he adds.

“Right,” Harry agrees, slightly sarcastic. “Because I’m not getting it in anywhere.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Ron says. “And to be fair, I have slept with a few people.”

“Yea?”

Ron nods. “How many more surprises do you reckon you can deal with tonight?”

Given that he hasn’t actually had any yet, Harry reckons he’ll probably manage fine. “A few.”

“Ok.” He fiddles with his pint glass. “I’ve actually slept with a few guys.”

And that really is news. “You’re bi?”

Ron doesn’t look up. “Yea.”

“So am I.”

Ron looks up now, his eyes wide with surprise but maybe also hope. “You are?”

Harry nods.

“So would you – uhh – come to a gay bar with me? Like, as a wingman?”

It’s not, Harry has to admit, his preferred outcome to this conversation. “Yea, of course,” he agrees anyway.

“Maybe we’ll find someone for you as well,” Ron suggests.

“Perhaps.” Not that he’s looking, really.

When they make it into the club on Friday night, Ron immediately buys them drinks and then they find a table in a corner to survey the room. It isn’t long until Ron spots someone he’s interested in. As luck would have it, the interest seems to be returned. The guy makes his way over, full of self-assured confidence.

“I’m Jett,” he tells them.

Ron and Harry both introduce themselves.

“Y’all are cute.” The way he says it makes Harry suspect there’s been some sort of mix up.

Harry glances over at Ron, who is a delightful pink. He doesn’t look away until Jett has sidled up into his personal space, turning to see what this new man wants.

Jett leans towards Harry’s ear but speaks loud enough that his voice carries to Ron as well. “Do you have a thing for fucking your clone?”

Harry splutters. “What? No. What do you mean?”

Jett touches the arm of Harry’s glasses. “If I had my glasses on, we’d be identical.”

Harry looks at him more closely. Surely they don’t look that alike?

“Umm,” Ron says, drawing their attention. He’s now bright red. “Harry’s actually just my wingman.”

“Oh.” Jett seems surprised. “I thought this was gonna be a threesome.”

The feeling in Harry’s stomach is a mix between hope and panic. Ron’s expression seems like one of pure shock.

“You sure it’s not a threesome?” Jett continues. “I’m down either way, but I’m getting some vibes.”

Harry doesn’t want to know how he’s getting vibes, given that he only saw them for the first time about five minutes ago. There’s no way that anyone could tell that Harry wants to fuck his best friend within the first five minutes of knowing him.

“Just me, sorry,” Ron tells Jett eventually.

Jett moves over to him now, hand reaching around to his hip. He says something that Harry doesn’t hear, and then the two of them make their way to the dancefloor. Ron waves to Harry over his shoulder.

After ten minutes of watching the two of them grind against each other, Harry decides he’s had enough of that torture. He turns his attention to the guys hanging around the bar. One in particular catches his eye.

Downing the last of his drink, Harry makes his way over to this stranger. “Can I buy you a drink?” he asks.

And it only takes one drink before the two of them are in the loos, locking themselves in a stall. Harry’s not sure he’s ever managed to secure himself a blowjob this easily before. And when the guy tells Harry to fuck his throat, Harry thinks maybe all of his Christmases have come at once. Because if he squints his eyes just right, this man looks a bit like Ron, red hair and all. Ron, so desperate for Harry’s cock that he’s practically gagging on it. Ron, who’s throat Harry comes down in record time.

Harry almost convinces himself that it’s as good as the real thing.

“So do you think we’ll actually make it to your room tonight?” Hermione asks when she arrives in Harry’s kitchen on Saturday.

Harry crosses the room and grabs her by the hand. “Only if we go there right now.”

He leads her out of the kitchen, up the stairs to his bedroom. With the door closed behind them, Harry turns to face her.

“Hi,” he says.

Hermione answers him with a kiss – sweet and gentle and surprisingly chaste. And then it’s her turn to lead Harry by the hand, pulling him along until the two of them are lying on his bed, Harry hovering over Hermione.

“Hi,” Harry says again. Hermione’s proximity has removed his ability to think.

Hermione cradles his face in her hands, staring up at him. Harry lowers his head, closes his lips over hers. The kiss is deeper this time. They kiss and they kiss until Hermione is moaning into his mouth. Harry pulls back, moves his way down the bed. He toys at the button on Hermione’s trousers.

“Are you taking them off or not?” Hermione asks, a hint of impatience.

Harry takes this as permission and makes quick work of the button and zip. He slides her trousers and panties down her legs, removing them and dumping them on the floor. He turns his attention to Hermione’s pussy. Her legs are already splayed to the sides, granting him access. He kisses his way up one of her thighs before running his tongue over her already wet pussy. Then he places a kiss on her clit.

Hermione hums her approval.

Harry licks at it now, gentle and teasing. Hermione’s hand has already found its way to the back of his head, applying a pressure that’s clearly asking for more. Harry sucks her clit into his mouth, licking it while applying suction.

“Fuck, Harry,” she tells him. “Like that.”

Harry continues to suck, the slurping sound loud in his quiet room. Hermione’s hand falls away, allowing Harry to determine his own movements. He alternates between sucking and licking, remembering what she’d responded to last time. Occasionally, he lets his tongue dip lower, pressing into her for the briefest moment before returning to her clit.

“So good,” Hermione tells him on one such return. “Want you to make me come.”

“Mmm,” Harry agrees, Hermione’s clit already back in his mouth.

Hermione’s hips cant in response to this. Harry repeats the sound, and now her hand is back on his head, encouraging him forward. Harry continues to suck and lick and hum. Hermione’s hips are rolling with a steady rhythm now. Her moans are interspersed with swearing, and it’s clear that she’s getting close.

And then she’s coming. Harry suckles her through it, relishes the way her clit pulses against his lips. As she relaxes back into the bed, Harry retreats to her pussy, now soaking wet. He licks at the slickness, wanting it – all of it – in his mouth. In his eagerness, he starts fucking into her with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Hermione says.

Harry pulls back. “You like that?” he asks.

“Yea,” Hermione agrees. “But I want more. Want you to fuck me.”

“Yea, ok.”

He’s still fully dressed, so he stands up and starts removing his clothes. As he pulls his shirt off, Hermione starts unbuttoning her blouse. She makes quick work of the buttons, soon exposing her black lacy bra and smooth stomach. She lets the material from her blouse pool around her. As Harry removes his trousers and pants, Hermione’s protective magic winds around his cock.

Harry returns to the bed, once again hovering over Hermione. He’s achingly hard and he wants nothing more than to sink his cock deep into her pussy. He guides it to her entrance as Hermione kisses at his neck. Slowly, he presses inside. Hermione moans against his neck. As he starts to thrust, her mouth finds its way to his. She kisses him, even though he can’t reciprocate – too much of his attention is focussed on fucking into her.

The intensity of his fucking increases. With each thrust, he pulls almost all the way out of her before driving back in. Each time, Hermione lets out a desperate moan. Harry keeps going, picking up speed as he does so.

And then, his cock slips out of her. On his next thrust, it slides between their bodies, over Hermione’s clit.

“Oh, fuck,” she moans.

Harry does it again, to a similar response. He does it a few more times, enjoying the friction of his cock trapped between their bodies.

He stills, intending to push his cock back inside Hermione.

She grips the back of his neck. “Keep going,” she tells him.

“You want me to fuck your clit?” he asks.

Hermione nods.

Harry resumes the movement, cock sliding over Hermione’s clit with every thrust. Hermione’s head is tilted back now, her moans have become soundless. Harry can feel his orgasm beginning to build. He sucks a hickey into Hermione’s shoulder as his hips maintain their unrelenting fucking.

“Gonna – ” Hermione gasps out as she comes.

It only takes a few more thrusts until Harry is coming too, spilling all over Hermione’s clit. He keeps thrusting, his cock spreading his come over both of their bodies.

“We need a shower,” Hermione tells him, after they’ve laid there – covered in come – for long minutes.

Harry considers pointing out that they could use magic, but he doesn’t want to turn down the opportunity for a shower with Hermione. He helps her up from the bed and leads her to the shower.

Which is where he gives her a third orgasm for the night. His fingers on her clit achieving the same thing as his mouth and his cock already have.

The next Friday, Harry and Ron are back at the same bar. Ron is drinking a bottle of beer this time. At least, in the moments when he’s not fellating it, he is. He’s clearly doing it in an attempt to catch other people’s attention, but it’s not working. Not on everyone else. Only on Harry.

“Do you think Jett actually looked like you?” Ron asks, when he’s finished twirling his tongue around the mouth of the bottle.

“Maybe a little,” Harry concedes.

“Didn’t have your scar.”

Harry blames the combination of too many drinks and Ron’s mouth back on the bottle for what he says next. “Didn’t have my cock either.”

Ron raises an eyebrow. “Not as good as yours?”

“Definitely not,” Harry tells him with a smile.

“He did have a nice one though,” Ron says. “Uncut.”

“Another difference.”

Ron switches seats now, sitting next to Harry instead of across from him. “You really think you’re bigger?” he asks. He places his hand on the top of Harry’s thigh.

Harry shrugs. “Does it really matter?”

“I’m curious now.” Ron’s hand shifts up Harry’s thigh. “Is this ok?”

Harry nods, watches Ron’s hand as it continues to inch along, too slow. Confident he knows where this is going, Harry takes hold of the hand, moves it so it’s resting over his cock. Already semi-hard, it swells further at Ron’s touch. Harry bites back a sigh.

“Impressive.” Ron’s fingers run gently over the denim of Harry’s jeans.

“More impressive than Jett?” Harry asks.

“Hard to say.” Ron stands up. “Let’s go find out.”

This whole thing has become ridiculous, Harry muses as he follows Ron to the loos. Somehow it’s lead to this point, and yet he still doesn’t know whether it will lead to sex. How has this happened?

They’re in the same stall that Harry was in last week, but this time it’s a different red-head that’s opening his jeans. Ron fishes Harry’s cock out of his pants, tucking the waistband beneath his balls. He strokes it quickly, firmly.

“You definitely win,” he tells Harry, letting go of his cock.

Harry doesn’t even have time to remember who he was competing against before Ron is down on his knees, taking Harry’s cock into his mouth. He feels like he might spontaneously combust.

It’s clear that Ron is still fairly new to giving blowjobs, but he’s eager and enthusiastic, licking at every inch of cock that his tongue can reach. His thumb traces the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock in a way that’s driving him wild.

The guy from last week may have been more talented at sucking cock, but Harry absolutely prefers this moment. Because this time, it’s actually Ron. It’s actually Ron with his lips stretched wide around Harry’s cock, moaning in a way that feels exquisite.

Somewhere along the way, Ron must have forgotten to keep breathing because he pulls off Harry’s cock now, breathing hard. His chin is soaked in spit and a couple of the strands are still attached to the tip of Harry’s cock.

Harry runs a finger over Ron’s swollen bottom lip. “Want to go back to mine?” he asks.

Ron licks at the pad of Harry’s thumb. “Definitely.”

Harry helps Ron to his feet before apparating them back to his bedroom, the still-locked door of the stall someone else’s problem to deal with.

As always, apparating has helped Harry sober up somewhat. He’s surprised to notice that, if anything, it’s also made him more aroused. It seems to have had a similar effect on Ron. His eyes are clearer and Harry is now aware of the noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Harry is just starting to think that Ron might be having second thoughts when Ron crosses the room to him and kisses him for the first time. Kissing Ron feels amazing and that feeling only increases when Ron’s hand falls to Harry’s still exposed cock, stroking it languidly.

It feels like they kiss for hours before Ron pulls away.

“Want to suck your cock again,” he says.

Harry keeps hold of Ron’s waist. “Let me suck yours, too.”

A look of dawning realisation slowly crosses Ron’s face. “Yea, alright.”

Harry grabs hold of the hem of Ron’s shirt, lifting it as Ron lifts his arms. When Ron’s shirt is on the ground, Harry removes his own, unbuttoning it while Ron removes his shoes, then his trousers. Turning his attention to his own shoes, Harry doesn’t look up again until he’s fully naked.

It’s clear that Ron got there long before he did. He’s stroking his cock as he watches Harry, other hand fondling his balls. Harry closes the distance between them, hand replacing the one on Ron’s cock. It’s a nice cock, thick in a way that makes Harry think of Hermione.

He kisses Ron for just a moment. “Lie on the bed,” he tells him.

Once Ron has done so, Harry positions himself over him, head near Ron’s cock, his own cock near Ron’s face. Ron immediately grabs hold of it, licking at the head. Harry sinks his mouth down onto Ron’s cock, holding it steady while he gets a rhythm going. He lets his hand trail down to Ron’s balls. The sound Ron makes when he begins to massage them makes it clear that he was right to do so.

Ron continues to make a lot of noise, muffled by Harry’s own cock in his mouth. He seems incapable of doing much more than holding it there, tongue occasionally running over the head. Harry’s not complaining though, it still feels good, and he wants to focus most of his attention on Ron’s cock anyway.

He’s just taken as much of Ron’s cock as he possibly can into his mouth, when Ron’s mouth slides off his own cock.

“I’m gonna – ” is all Ron manages to say before he comes.

Harry had pulled back far enough that he’s able to catch it all on his tongue before swallowing it down eagerly. He licks Ron’s cock clean before letting it slip from his mouth.

Ron continues stroking Harry’s cock and soon he resumes licking and sucking it too. Harry, meanwhile, places kisses to the base of Ron’s cock and the top of his thigh. For good measure, he nuzzles at his balls. Ron’s cock gives a twitch of interest.

“Will you fuck me?” Ron asks between licks to the head of Harry’s cock.

This seems like a conversation that should be had face-to-face, so Harry repositions himself so that he’s lying on his side next to Ron, head propped up on his hand. “Have you bottomed before?” Harry asks.

Ron nods. “I’m not as inexperienced as you seem to think I am.”

“I just wanted to check,” Harry tells him. “You really want me to fuck you?”

Ron nods again, and Harry leans forward and kisses him. They kiss for ages, Harry’s hand trailing down from Ron’s face to his chest, then his stomach before finally wrapping around his cock. It’s still mostly soft but, as Harry strokes it, it slowly hardens again. When it’s fully erect, Harry lets go, hand trailing down further. He reaches between Ron’s ass cheeks until his fingers are stroking over the pucker of his hole. Over and over and around, until Ron’s practically shaking with need.

“Please, Harry,” he whispers against Harry’s lips.

Harry breaks the kiss to reach over him, retrieving lube and a condom from his bedside cabinet. Unlike Hermione, he’s never able to remember the charms he needs when he’s in the middle of having sex.

Fingers all lubed up, Harry repositions himself again, kissing Ron as his now-slick fingers rub over Ron’s hole. Slowly, he pushes his index finger inside, Ron gasping into the kiss. As Harry slowly works him open, Ron tucks his knees up to his chest, giving Harry easier access.

By the time Harry has three fingers inside of Ron, he’s whining into the kiss, evidently desperate. Somewhere along the line, Harry’s cock brushed up against Ron’s side and he’s been frotting against it ever since, relishing the friction.

Harry removes his fingers from Ron’s ass, rolling away so he can put the condom on. Cock lubed up, he takes a moment to survey Ron, trying to decide the best way to fuck him. He gets up and walks to the bottom of the bed. He grabs Ron’s thighs and pulls him down until his ass is flush with Harry’s hips.

“Can I fuck you like this?” he asks Ron.

Ron nods. “And hurry up about it.”

Harry places Ron’s ankles over his shoulders before pressing forward until his cock is brushing at Ron’s hole. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he pushes his way in. Eventually, he bottoms out, face now close enough to Ron’s that he can kiss him. He does, hand coming down to stroke Ron’s cock, wanting to do everything he can to make Ron feel good. He begins to thrust slowly, gently. It doesn’t take long until Ron is panting into the kiss.

Harry concentrates on fucking Ron now, breaking the kiss and letting go of his cock. He straightens up, grabbing hold of Ron’s thighs. He watches his cock fucking in and out of Ron’s hole, getting faster and faster.

“Yea,” Ron tells him, “like that. Fuck me harder.”

Harry does so, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with their pants and moans. Ron feels so tight around him, the sensation of being buried in him – over and over – almost too much to bear. Ron’s stroking his cock now, tugging at it in desperation. Harry leans forward and kisses him again, open-mouthed and sloppy. His thrusts have become erratic and he knows he’s getting close.

“I’m gonna come,” he pants against Ron’s mouth.

“Come in me,” Ron tells him.

Even though he knows he’s wearing a condom, Ron’s words send him over the edge, hips stuttering as he comes. Ron’s still chasing his own orgasm as Harry comes back down, hand flying over his cock.

“Wanna see you come,” Harry tells him.

With a few more tugs, Ron’s striping Harry’s chest with come. It drips off him, onto Ron. Letting go of his cock, Ron settles back into the bed. Harry collapses next to him, condom still on his spent cock.

“Wow,” Harry says eventually.

“Yea,” Ron agrees.

Neither of them speaks again until they clean up and Ron heads home. Harry is stunned. As much as he wanted this to happen, he never thought this was the way that the evening would go. He wonders if Ron feels similarly.

When Hermione arrives on Friday evening, she’s clutching a bottle of wine.

“Thought we could drink this in bed,” she says.

And, well, Harry really isn’t going to argue with that idea.

“I’ll grab some wine glasses,” he tells her, but she’s already leaving the room.

He isn’t far behind her, but even still, by the time he makes it to his bedroom, Hermione is already completely naked. She’s sitting at the top of his bed, propped up against the wall, opening the bottle of wine.

“Give me those,” she says, pointing at the glasses, “and get undressed.”

Harry places the glasses on the bedside cabinet next to Hermione before returning to the foot of the bed. He quickly strips his clothes off. Then he climbs onto the bed and settles in next to Hermione. She hands him a glass of red wine with a kiss.

“Cheers,” he tells her, and she clinks their glasses obligingly.

As he sips at his wine, Harry can’t keep his eyes off Hermione. She’s sitting there completely naked, nonchalantly sipping wine, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. As if there isn’t usually a direct correlation between their nakedness and their fucking.

“You like the wine?” Hermione asks.

Harry nods. “I like the view more though.”

Hermione swats at him. “You have a one-track mind.”

“Can you blame me?”

In lieu of an answer, Hermione just sips at her wine.

Harry drinks in the sight of her. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how perfect her breasts are. He wants his mouth on them, wants to suck and lick them. The thought is enough to make his cock harden slightly.

“How’s work going?” Hermione asks.

“Oh, you know – ” Harry shrugs, not really knowing what to say. And not only because he’s distracted. It feels too weird to talk about Ron in a situation like this.

Hermione, however, doesn’t seem to have that issue. “Ron’s been pretty stressed about it lately.”

Harry forces himself to lift his eyes back up to Hermione’s face. “He has, yea,” he agrees. “The case we’re working on is pretty intense.”

“Ron told me.” Hermione considers him for a moment. “And you’re coping ok?”

Harry focuses on drinking his wine before answering. “I’m doing alright.”

This seems to be enough to appease Hermione, because she falls silent. They both sip at their wine, neither speaking. Harry’s not convinced that he’s not imagining things, but the air between them seems to be filling with sexual tension. Which is unsurprising, he supposes, given their states of undress.

Harry is the first one to cave. Draining the last of his wine, he places his glass on his bedside cabinet. He turns back to Hermione and places a gentle hand on her stomach, thumb trailing soft patterns. His hand ghosts up towards her breast, the one further away from him.

“Is this ok?” he asks.

Hermione nods but makes no effort to move.

As Harry’s thumb traces its way around and around Hermione’s nipple, he lowers his mouth to her other breast. He runs his tongue in a wide stripe over her nipple, which instantly hardens. He sucks the nipple into his mouth while he cups her other breast. He licks and sucks at the nipple before shifting his attention slightly, kissing his way down to the fullest part of her breast. He nips gently at the skin there, grazing it with his teeth. He continues to lavish her breasts with attention, his cock continuing to harden as he does so.

“I have an idea,” Hermione tells him.

Harry lets her nipple fall from his mouth as he returns his gaze to hers. Hermione doesn’t look away as he feels her familiar magic winding its way around his cock, signalling her intention. She raises an eyebrow in question, and Harry nods his agreement.

Wine glass still in hand, Hermione pushes herself up, rearranging herself until she’s now straddling Harry.

“Been aching to have your cock in me,” she says.

She grabs hold of his cock as she speaks, holding it steady. Harry kisses at her neck as he feels her start to sink down onto his cock. It’s torturously slow, this process of entering into her. Harry wants nothing more than to thrust his way in. But she gets there eventually, settled in his lap, his cock deep inside her.

“Feels so good,” she tells him. “So full.”

Her forearms are on his shoulders, her breasts pressed into his chest. She kisses him now, long and slow and deep. For a long, long while, that’s all they do. And it feels good, it definitely feels good, but Harry’s starting to worry that he’s going to soften inside her. He needs friction.

Hermione breaks their kiss to take a mouthful of wine before reaching over and placing her glass on the bedside cabinet. Her movement causes Harry’s cock to shift inside her. Harry lets out an involuntary moan.

When Hermione resumes their kiss this time, she starts rocking her hips the slightest amount. This, in turn, corresponds to a gentle slip-slide of Harry’s cock. It feels exquisite, causing Harry to moan again.

“You like that?” Hermione asks against his lips.

She maintains this slow pace. They continue to kiss. Harry is surprised by how sweet the whole thing is, almost romantic. His hands, which had been resting on her thighs, travel up Hermione’s body now, back to her breasts. He pushes his thumbs between their bodies, rubbing them over her nipples. The movement of Hermione’s hips changes – still slow, just rocking further now. As amazing as it feels, Harry can’t imagine he’ll ever come from it.

Hermione’s hand falls to her clit. Harry breaks the kiss in favour of watching Hermione rub at it. His hands return to her thighs.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful,” he tells her.

Her hand on her clit speeds up, the rocking of her hips becoming more insistent. The increased friction on Harry’s cock is enough for his orgasm to begin building as well.

“Gonna make me come,” Hermione tells him. “Your cock in my pussy, gonna make me – ”

She kisses him again. Harry’s hips have begun to rock now too, fucking up into her. He’s not sure how it’s happened, but he’s getting close.

And then Hermione is constricting around him. She bites his lip as she comes, and even that isn’t enough to hold Harry’s own orgasm off. He rocks his hips, his cock buried deep inside Hermione as he comes.

They hold each other for long moments as they come down. Once she’s clambered off him, Hermione begins to get dressed.

“I’d say that was worth the wait,” she says as she steps into her panties.

Harry watches her, sated and disinclined to move. “That was intentional?” he asks.

“Getting worked up with anticipation?” Hermione asks. “Absolutely.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just watches as she puts her bra back on.

Suddenly, Hermione is throwing his pants at him. “Get dressed,” she tells him. “Then we can drink the rest of the wine before I go.”

Harry does as he’s told, and then they retreat to the kitchen to drink the rest of the bottle.

As amazing as last week was, Harry hasn’t had the courage to broach the topic with Ron. So Saturday night finds him preparing for another night at the bar – relegated to his role of wingman once again.

He’s in the process of getting dressed when he hears Ron calling him from downstairs. He steps out into the hallway.

“I’m up here,” he calls to Ron.

It doesn’t take long for Ron to reach him, but even still, Harry is feeling self-conscious about being shirtless when he does. The way Ron’s gaze lingers on his chest somehow manages to diminish the feeling though.

“I thought we were meeting at the bar,” Harry says, when it becomes clear that Ron is too distracted to speak.

“Changed my mind,” Ron says. “Well, sort of.” He studies Harry for another moment. “I don’t want to pick up a stranger.”

“Oh?”

Ron closes the distance between them now, he kisses Harry. It’s hesitant at first, but when Harry kisses him back, it becomes hard and insistent. Ron’s hands explore Harry’s exposed skin. It’s as if he’s trying to take everything of Harry that he can. And all Harry wants is to give it to him. So he kisses Ron back and he grips at Ron’s shirt as if his very life depends on it.

Ron breaks the kiss, starts kissing and biting his way down Harry’s neck and across his shoulder. Harry is already hard, already incredibly hard.

“Want you to fuck me,” he pants out. It’s all he’s wanted all week. He wanted it earlier, in the shower, three fingers shoved in his ass until he came.

“Yea?” Ron asks, just before he returns to kissing Harry.

“So. Bad,” Harry tells him, the words interspersed by kisses. As they continue to kiss, he shepherds Ron into his room.

“Someone’s eager,” Ron says when Harry breaks the kiss in favour of removing his trousers.

Harry falters.

“Merlin, no, that’s a good thing, Harry.” There’s a slightly panicked look in Ron’s eyes.

“Really?”

“Yea,” Ron tells him. His hand falls to the bulge in his jeans. “Can’t wait to get my cock in your ass.”

Harry resumes undressing, making quick work of his trousers and pants. Then he turns to his bed, clambers onto it and positions himself with his ass high in the air.

“Merlin.” It’s the only thing that Ron says before his hands fall to Harry’s ass cheeks.

He kneads them for a few moments before prying them apart. And then there’s a wet heat against Harry’s hole.

“Fuck.”

Ron’s tongue on his hole feels amazing and it only gets better when it pushes inside. Harry thinks he could maybe spend the rest of his life like this – on his hands and knees with Ron licking him open. Ron pushes fingers in alongside his tongue, stretching Harry open. His hole is slick with Ron’s spit. It feels so good, but Harry wants more.

“Want your cock,” he tells Ron, even as he starts fucking himself on Ron’s fingers and tongue.

Ron withdraws, leaving Harry feeling desperately empty. But it’s only brief moments until there’s a blunt pressure against his hole. Harry pushes back against it. And then, Ron’s cock is pressing into him, filling him. Soon, Harry can’t move back any further. His ass cheeks brush against fabric. He looks over his shoulder to see that Ron is still fully dressed, his jeans and pants pushed down just far enough to get his cock out.

Still watching Ron, Harry leans forward, slides partway off Ron’s cock. Ron’s hands come up to grip Harry’s hips as Harry sinks back onto Ron’s cock.

“Merlin, Harry,” Ron says.

Harry repeats this motion – off Ron’s cock and then back on – several times, until it’s an easy slip-slide. He stills and Ron takes over the motion, fucking into him. Harry drops his head, unable to do anything other than relish the sensation. It feels so good, Ron’s cock in his ass to the point of unbelievable fullness. Over and over and over again, filling him up.

Ron’s cock slips out of him. Before Ron can slip it back in, Harry pushes up from his hands, straightening until his back is pressed against Ron’s front. The buttons of Ron’s shirt dig into his spine. Harry turns his head and kisses Ron, despite the awkward angle. The kiss doesn’t last long – Ron soon turning his attention to shoving his cock back into Harry’s ass. He wraps one arm around Harry’s waist, the other across his chest to grip his shoulder. Holding Harry flush against him, he starts to fuck up into him.

Ron’s thrusts are like short, sharp jabs, each one catching Harry’s prostate. Ron nips at his neck as he fucks him. Then, his lips are against Harry’s ear.

“Feels so good,” he whispers. “Fucking your tight little hole.”

“Mmm,” Harry agrees. It’s about the closest he can get to words.

“You like having my cock in your ass?” Ron asks.

Harry turns his head again, kisses Ron. They kiss and they kiss and – all the while – Ron continues to fuck him. Harry can feel his orgasm starting to build now, and he wonders if he’ll come without touching his cock.

Suddenly, Ron is breaking the kiss.

“Fuck, Harry,” he says. “Gonna come.”

After a few more thrusts, Ron stills, cock deep in Harry’s ass. As he comes, he bites at Harry’s shoulder.

Soon, he’s releasing his death grip on Harry and slipping his cock out. Harry turns so that they’re facing each other and kisses Ron, arms wrapping around Ron’s shoulders. After several moments, Ron pulls away just far enough to speak.

“Better make you come, too.”

He resumes the kiss as he wraps a loose hand around Harry’s cock. He holds it still though, making Harry wonder how he’s meant to come. When – after several minutes of kissing – Ron still hasn’t made any effort to jerk him off, Harry takes matters into his own hands.

He starts thrusting into Ron’s grip. Slowly at first, just enough to create some friction, but the pace quickly picks up. Ron breaks the kiss in favour of watching Harry fuck his hand.

Harry’s thrusts are hard and fast now, but it’s not enough, never enough. Ron’s grip is still loose and Harry’s orgasm is nowhere in sight. He wraps his own hand over Ron’s, tightening the grip on his cock. This is the sensation he needs. He fucks into their hands furiously, chasing his orgasm.

“Want your come in my hand,” Ron tells him.

Harry’s orgasm is imminent now, and his thrusts become erratic. As he starts to come, he manages to still his hips, head of his cock resting in Ron’s hand. His come spurts out onto Ron’s fingers.

“That’s so hot,” Ron tells him.

He lets go of Harry’s cock and lifts his hand to his mouth, licking all of Harry’s come from his fingers.

“Hungry?” Harry asks, tone teasing.

“Actually, yea.”

Once they’ve cleaned up, Harry makes toasted sandwiches for them both. They eat them in bed before swapping blowjobs. And then, Ron fucks him, doggy-style, again.

On Friday, Hermione cancels at the last minute, sick. Harry has spent the better part of the day fantasising about what they might do. As such, he’s a little worked up, so he takes matters into his own hands. He spends a long evening in bed, wanking. And if most of his imaginings feature both Ron and Hermione, well, no one needs to know.

The next night, Ron has barely made it through the fire before he’s kissing Harry. Hands gripping at Harry’s waist, the kiss is slow and deep and intoxicating. Harry feels like he might drown in it.

It feels like they stand there in the kitchen for hours. They kiss and they kiss, slow and unhurried. Eventually, Ron pulls away.

“Should we go to your room?” he asks.

Harry places a final kiss on Ron’s lips. “Ok,” he agrees.

During the short trip to Harry’s room, a change seems to come over Ron. As Harry closes the door, Ron presses him against it before kneeling down. He mouths against the denim of Harry’s jeans, at his still-soft cock.

Harry undoes the button, then the fly, pushing both jeans and pants down his thighs. His cock is slowly starting to harden. The wet warmth of Ron’s mouth speeds up the process. He runs his tongue over the underside of Harry’s cock and sucks at the head. He takes Harry’s cock deeper – far deeper than he used to be able to.

As Harry gets lost in Ron’s ministrations on his cock, he feels a pressure against his hole. The tip of Ron’s finger presses into him. Harry is overwhelmed by the need for more.

“Want you to prep me,” he tells Ron. “Then I can ride your cock.”

Ron replaces his mouth with his other hand, long strokes on Harry’s cock.

“Yea?” he asks. “Want me to finger you open?” The finger already in Harry’s ass is pushed deeper.

“Please,” Harry pants out.

Ron removes his finger and lets go of Harry’s cock, crossing the room to retrieve the lube. While he waits, Harry steps out of his jeans and pants.

It’s not long until Ron’s finger is pushing back into Harry, slick now. His mouth returns to Harry’s cock. Harry is lost in the dual sensations – his cock getting sucked and his ass getting fingered.

And then, the mouth is being removed from his cock.

“Ready to ride me?” Ron asks him.

Harry nods his agreement, and Ron pulls his fingers out of Harry’s ass. After several minutes of removing clothes and applying a condom, Ron is lying on the bed with Harry straddling him.

Harry grabs hold of Ron’s cock and brushes it against his hole. And then he presses it in, feels the head breach him. He stills a moment before sinking down further, the thickness of Ron’s cock stretching him.

“Fuck,” he tells Ron. “Feel so good.”

He hasn’t gotten all the way onto Ron’s cock yet, but even still he starts to fuck himself with it. He raises himself slightly, then sinks back down. He repeats this slowly, over and over, until he’s fully seated on Ron’s cock.

He continues to ride Ron’s cock, picking up speed as he catches his prostate. With each downward thrust, his cock slaps against his stomach. It all feels so unbelievably good. And the way that Ron’s watching him just makes it feel better.

Harry hasn’t even touched his cock, but he can already feel his orgasm beginning to build. His legs are tiring though, and he knows he won’t be able to keep riding Ron’s cock fast enough.

He grabs at Ron’s waist. “Need you to fuck me,” he says.

He feels Ron rearranging his legs, followed by his upward thrusts meeting Harry’s downward ones. Over and over, Ron fucks up into him as Harry continues to ride his cock. Harry’s own cock is slapping against his stomach even harder now.

“Gonna come in your ass,” Ron tells him.

Somehow, Harry picks up the pace. “Gonna come too,” he replies.

It only takes a few more thrusts until Harry does come, dripping onto Ron’s stomach. He’s mid-orgasm when Ron comes too, cock pressed deep into Harry’s ass.

The last of the come wrung out of both of them, Harry collapses onto the bed next to Ron. His mind is blissfully blank – all he can think about is the dull ache of his well-fucked ass.

Harry’s not sure how long he lies there, relishing the sensation, but he’s brought to his senses by Ron kissing his cheek.

“D’you wanna go out?” Ron asks. “We could go dancing.”

The hopeful light in Ron’s eyes is enough to make Harry agree.

A short while later, they arrive at their usual bar. With drinks in hand, they make their way to the dancefloor, where Harry is more than happy to be the one grinding against Ron.

The friction of his cock against Ron’s thigh is quite delicious. Harry is just considering suggesting a trip to the loos when he’s confronted by a familiar face. Jett plasters himself against Ron’s back.

“I saw this coming,” Jett yells, pointing between the two of them.

Ron flushes bright red, and Harry suspects he might be a similar colour.

Jett’s attention is solely on Harry now. “He made me wear my glasses,” he says. “Did he ever tell you that?”

Harry shakes his head, glances at Ron, who raises an eyebrow.

 _Threesome?_ Ron mouths.

Harry readily agrees. Jett does too, and it’s not long until the three of them are arriving in Jett’s bedroom.

“Whose cock can I ride?” Jett asks as he removes his shirt. He’s already put his glasses on.

The similarity to their earlier round of fucking makes this an easy answer for Harry. “Ron’s,” he says, turning to look at the man in question.

“Yea, alright,” Ron agrees. He starts removing his clothes as well, and Harry figures it’s best if he joins them.

By the time Harry’s finished undressing, Jett is already hard, and Harry has to admit that Ron’s right. Jett does have a nice cock. Harry reaches for it, wrapping his hand around it and stroking. He slides the foreskin off the head, then back on, over and over.

As Harry sinks down to his knees, he notices Ron crossing the room to Jett’s bedside cabinet and hears the sound of a drawer opening and closing. He sucks the head of Jett’s cock into his mouth – foreskin and all. He runs his tongue over the tip before taking more of the cock into his mouth. He’s aware of Ron returning, coming to stand next to Jett.

Jett lets out a slight hiss, and Harry is pretty confident that Ron’s just slid a finger into his ass. He continues to suck Jett’s cock, one hand finding its way to Ron’s leg as he does so. He runs his hand up Ron’s thigh, then wraps it around his cock and begins jerking him off. His other hand is wrapped around the base of Jett’s cock, leaving his own cock sorely neglected.

They continue on like this – Harry blowing Jett and stroking Ron’s cock while Ron fingers Jett – until Jett is a writhing, swearing mess. He stops Harry with a hand on his head.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” he says.

Harry pulls off his cock, tugging at the foreskin with his lips. “Wanna see you ride Ron,” he tells Jett.

After a couple of final strokes, he lets go of Ron’s cock too. Instantly, he begins stroking his own instead, watching the others arrange themselves on the bed.

It’s strange, watching Jett straddle Ron and press Ron’s cock against his hole. Because from here, it absolutely looks like he, Harry, is the one sinking down onto Ron’s cock.

He needs to get closer.

Harry gets up and crosses to the bed, lying down beside Ron. From here, he can see the ecstatic expression on Jett’s face as he’s filled with Ron’s cock. Harry wonders if he wore a similar look earlier.

Jett has begun riding Ron’s cock now, ever so slowly. As he watches, Harry returns to stroking his own cock. He turns to Ron.

“Merlin, this is hot,” he tells him.

“Yea, it is,” Ron agrees, and Harry can’t help but to lean over and kiss him.

He kisses Ron and kisses him, all while Jett continues to fuck himself on Ron’s cock.

Ron breaks the kiss. “You should fuck him, too,” he tells Harry.

Before Harry can respond, Jett speaks. “At the same time?” he asks, hopeful.

Harry doesn’t need more encouragement than that. Soon, he’s behind Jett, straddling Ron’s thighs. Lubed up and with a condom on, he presses his cock against Jett’s already full hole. Slowly, Jett sinks down onto him too, and soon Harry is inside him – the entire length of his cock pressed up against the entire length of Ron’s.

“Holy fuck,” Harry whispers.

“God, I’m so fucking full,” Jett says.

Harry runs a hand over his back. “Are you ok?” he asks.

“Feels good,” Jett tells him. “It’s just a lot.”

When he starts to move, it’s only the smallest amount. Harry looks down at Ron, watches him as Jett rides both of their cocks. Harry knows his tells, knows when he’s getting close.

“Doesn’t he feel tight, Ron?” he asks.

“So tight,” Ron agrees. And then, “Gonna come.”

Harry feels Ron’s orgasm, the way his cock pulses against Harry’s own. Jett continues to ride them both, until Ron’s softening cock slips out of him.

“Let’s move,” Jett tells Harry.

He pulls off Harry’s cock and moves to the other side of the bed, settling on his hands and knees. Harry moves too, kneeling behind him. He allows himself a moment to admire Jett’s hole – gaping open and begging for his cock. Harry obliges, pushing back inside in one fluid motion.

“Fuck,” Jett tells him. “Like that.”

Harry begins thrusting, fucking into Jett at an unrelenting pace. He already knows he won’t last long, and the way that Jett is moaning suggests that he won’t either.

“So fucking hot,” Ron tells them both, “watching you fuck yourself.”

His words seem to have an effect on Jett. Head tipping forward, he comes, pulling Harry into his own orgasm. Harry thrusts erratically as he comes, balls slapping against Jett’s ass.

Pulling out, Harry collapses onto the bed, back pressing against Ron’s chest. He can see Jett’s face again now. And he can see the way that Jett’s glasses are streaked with come.

Already, he’s beginning to imagine Ron’s come on his own glasses. He suspects Ron might be too.

The next Friday, Hermione ends up staying the night. Other than a single blowjob that Ron gave him at work, this is the first time that Harry has indulged in this friends with benefits situation outside of the usual Friday and Saturday nights.

On Saturday morning, Harry is the first one awake. When he tires of watching Hermione sleep, he heads down to the kitchen to make coffee. While he waits, he sits at the table, staring into space.

He looks up at the sound of Hermione entering the kitchen. She’s wearing one of his t-shirts and it’s short enough that Harry can tell there’s nothing underneath it.

“Morning,” she greets him, crossing the room to give him a kiss.

“Morning,” he replies. “Coffee won’t be far away.”

She kisses him again. Harry’s just thinking that maybe she’ll sit down on one of the other seats when she surprises him, straddling him and sitting on his lap instead. His cock – apparently the most awake part of him – reacts instantly.

“Dreamt about you last night,” Hermione says as she wraps her arms around Harry’s neck.

“Yea?” Harry asks, even though he’s not sure he’s capable of carrying on a conversation right now.

Hermione responds by kissing him – long and slow and deep. As they kiss, she takes hold of one of Harry’s hands, guiding it to her pussy. It’s drenched and Harry immediately understands the type of dream that Hermione’s referring to. He sinks two fingers into her, and she moans against his lips.

“Wanna fuck you,” Harry tells her, as he starts kissing down her neck.

“Mmm,” Hermione agrees. “On the table.”

Harry withdraws his fingers. After one final kiss, he picks Hermione up, lifting her until she’s sitting on the table. She spreads her legs wide, and Harry’s fingers find their way back inside her. He twists them, making her gasp and dig her nails into his back.

“Fuck me, Harry,” she tells him, lifting her shirt to her stomach, giving him a better view.

He pulls his fingers out of her once again and roughly shoves his pants down his thighs. After waiting just long enough for Hermione to cast her usual charm, he’s sinking his cock into her warm, wet heat. His hands find their way to her ass, pulling her closer. She, in turn, somehow spreads her legs even wider, until their bodies are flush against each other. As Harry starts fucking her, Hermione kisses him, hungry. As the pace of the fucking picks up, Hermione wraps her legs around Harry’s ass, pulling him deep with each thrust. Every time he pushes into her, she gasps into the kiss. Her nails are once again digging into his back.

Hermione leans back, pulling Harry with her, until she’s resting her weight on her elbows. They’re still kissing, still fucking, but the angle is kind of awkward now. Harry’s thrusts are shallower, and the vague threat of orgasm has eased. Harry slides one of his hands up Hermione’s shirt – well, his shirt, technically – until he’s cupping her breast. It jiggles in his hand in time with their fucking. He pinches her nipple between thumb and forefinger, relishing the way that it hardens.

Hermione breaks their kiss now. She relaxes her legs from around him, instead propping her feet either side of herself on the table.

“Fuck me harder,” she tells Harry as she lowers herself further, lying on the table now.

Harry straighten up, grips her thighs just to have somewhere to place his hands. As the pace picks up, Hermione’s eyes fall shut and she begins to moan wantonly with every thrust. Harry lets his gaze fall to her pussy and he watches the unrelenting way his cock fucks into her, the way she takes it eagerly. It feels so good, burying himself in her over and over again.

“Gonna – I’m gonna come soon,” he tells Hermione.

“Same,” she pants out. She drops a hand to her clit, starts rubbing in time with his thrusts.

Harry looks back up to see that her eyes are open now. She’s biting her lip, muffling the sound of her moans. Somewhere along the way, he must have started fucking her even harder because now, with each thrust, she’s moving across the table slightly.

“Yea,” Hermione tells him, “make me come.”

With a few more – slightly erratic – thrusts, Harry finds himself coming. Hermione follows seconds later, and her orgasm wrings the last of Harry’s come from him.

Panting furiously, Harry pulls his cock out of her and collapses back into his chair.

“Fuck.” It’s all he can say.

Hermione doesn’t speak. She drops her feet from the table, letting them dangle, but doesn’t show any intention of getting up. Her shirt is still riding up and Harry still has a view of her pussy, at eye-level now. It’s almost enough to have him thinking about round two.

But then the fire flares. Before Harry can even think about covering up, Ron appears. He’s shirtless and his hand is stuffed inside his sweatpants. It’s immediately obvious that he’s jacking off.

He catches sight of them instantly, hand stilling in his pants.

“Hermione?” he asks.

Harry looks over at her, sees her pulling her shirt down in an effort to cover herself.

“This is awkward,” she says.

Ron doesn’t respond and silence falls between the three of them.

Eventually, Harry figures it’s his job to fill it. “I’m fucking both of you,” he tells them.

He hasn’t bothered to cover himself, pants still at mid-thigh. His cock – which had been nestled between his legs – is trying valiantly to harden again.

“Well fuck,” Ron says. His hand has resumed a slow stroking. “That’s kind of hot.”

Hermione sits up now. “So you’re bi, too?” she asks Harry.

He nods.

“So, threesome?” Ron asks.

Hermione shakes her head. “I need to think about this.” She stands up. “I’m going to get dressed.”

For someone who was getting fucked within an inch of her life mere minutes ago, she manages to leave the room with a surprising amount of poise.

“Fuck,” Ron says again, as soon as she’s left. “Have I mentioned how hot this is?”

He’s jacking off in earnest now. Harry gets up and crosses the room to him.

“Let me.” He wraps his own hand around Ron’s cock and takes over the stroking.

Ron finds another use for his own hand, wrapping it around Harry’s now semi-hard cock, tugging roughly. He kisses Harry, sinking his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry, in turn, pushes Ron’s sweatpants down, easing his access to Ron’s cock. As they both continue to stroke and kiss, Harry repositions himself so that his cock lines up with Ron’s.

“How about this?” he asks, encircling both cocks with his hand now.

Ron just groans his agreement and resumes their kiss.

It feels good, their two cocks together like this, but everything quickly becomes too dry. It begins to chaff. The realisation has barely hit when Harry’s hand is suddenly slick with lube. He breaks his kiss with Ron to look around, finding Hermione standing in the doorway, watching them. He smiles at her before returning his attention to the cocks. Lubed up now, they’re sliding against each other in the most delicious way. Ron starts rocking his hips, fucking up into Harry’s grip.

“Merlin,” Harry whispers before kissing Ron once again.

It doesn’t take long. The combination of Harry’s hand, Ron’s rocking and their cocks sliding against each other, coupled with Ron’s recent discovery, draws their orgasms out of them quickly. Harry comes first, spilling over his hand until his come is getting rubbed over their cocks too.

“Merlin, yes,” Ron tells him, “want your come on my cock.”

Harry lets go of his own cock, focussing only on Ron’s now. He tugs on it, spreading his come over its entire length until it’s dripping onto Ron’s balls. Harry uses his other hand on those, massaging his come into them. And then Ron’s coming too, striping his own chest.

“Holy fuck.” It’s Hermione, still standing in the doorway.

Ron whips around, not having realised she was there. There’s a dopey grin on his face.

“Offer of a threesome still stands,” he tells her.

“Not now,” she tells him, “but maybe.”

There seems to be some sort of silent communication going on between the two of them, and Harry feels like he’s missing out.

Then, Hermione’s stepping towards the fire. “We should go, Ron.”

Ron nods before pulling his sweatpants back up, then leans forward to kiss Harry on the cheek. “Thanks,” he says.

Harry, bewildered, watches as the two of them leave. What just happened?

That evening – having spent the day stewing in a variety of mixed-up feelings – Harry receives an owl from Ron and Hermione, inviting him over. He wastes no time in making the trip through the fire to their house.

He arrives in their living room to find them sitting there, waiting for him, expectant.

“Uhh, hi,” he says, suddenly unsure about what he’s walked in to.

“Have a seat,” Hermione tells him.

Harry sits down in an armchair, opposite the two of them on the sofa.

“So Ron and I have been talking,” Hermione continues.

Harry glances over at Ron, who’s wearing a small smile. At least this probably isn’t bad news, he figures.

“We have a proposition,” Hermione says.

“Ok?” Harry replies, encouraging her on.

“A threesome,” Ron tells him. He’s actually beaming now.

“It’s a little more than that,” Hermione corrects. “Ron and I have been talking, and, well, even though this was only meant to be about sex, it seems we’ve both caught feelings.”

Harry’s heart feels like it might burst out of his chest.

“I’ve always had them, personally,” Ron says.

“Same.” It’s all Harry can think to say.

Hermione smiles at this. “Anyway, we were hoping you might like to have a try at a relationship. With the both of us.”

“Absolutely,” Harry agrees. He crosses the tiny living room, leaning down to kiss them both – Hermione first, then Ron.

Ron deepens their kiss, tongue pressing into Harry’s mouth. As the two of them kiss, Hermione runs her hand down Harry’s side and over his back. And even with as a small a touch as that, Harry knows that nothing has ever felt more right.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?” Hermione suggests.

Harry lets the two of them lead the way, into a room that’s dominated by a large bed. Harry suspects that Hermione’s magically enlarged it. He doesn’t have long to think about it though – Hermione’s kissing him now, hand finding its way to the bulge in his jeans. Ron is pressed against his back, reaching around him to cup Hermione’s breast. He begins kissing at Harry’s neck.

“We’re wearing too many clothes,” Harry tells the others between kisses.

They break apart to remove their clothes, migrating towards the bed as they do so. Ron – the first undressed – climbs onto the bed and lies on his side, lazily stroking his cock. As soon as he’s undressed, Harry replaces Ron’s hand with his own, following it with his mouth.

“Merlin, you two are hot,” Hermione tells them as Harry sucks Ron’s cock.

Harry responds by taking Ron deeper, eliciting a drawn-out moan from him. He eases off, sucking and licking at the head while his hand strokes the remainder of Ron’s cock. Soon, Ron’s moans are joined by Hermione’s. Harry glances over to see that she’s positioned herself near Ron’s head and that Ron’s lips are sealed tightly around her clit.

Harry continues to blow Ron, but most of his attention is now on Ron’s mouth on Hermione. Eventually, Hermione catches him watching.

“Come up here,” she tells him, holding a hand out to him.

Harry lets go of Ron’s cock, lets himself be pulled towards Hermione, who kisses him. They kiss and they kiss while Hermione strokes his cock and Ron continues to lick her clit. Harry places a hand on Ron’s back. Ron has rolled over now, so that he’s lying on his front, and Harry runs his hand down Ron’s back until he reaches his ass. Somewhere along the line, he breaks his kiss with Hermione, turns his attention to his hand. He finds Ron’s hole, runs his finger over and over the pucker.

“Want me to fuck you while you lick Hermione?” he asks.

Ron pulls back just far enough to answer. “Please,” he says.

Harry’s fingers are suddenly slick with lube, and he presses one inside. He makes quick work of fingering Ron open. Hermione is still stroking his cock, and the need to get inside Ron is becoming quite urgent.

“Is he ready?” Hermione asks when Harry withdraws his fingers.

Harry nods, feels Hermione’s magic wind around his cock as she lets go of it. He kisses Hermione one final time before moving to position himself behind Ron. He presses his cock against Ron’s hole before pushing in slowly. Ron drops his head, pressing his forehead against Hermione’s thigh.

“Merlin, Harry,” he says.

“Feel good?” Hermione asks him.

“He’s so big,” Ron tells her. “Thick.”

Hermione laughs. “I know.”

As they compliment his cock, Harry pushes it in the last little bit, coming to a stop deep inside Ron’s ass.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he tells Ron, doing everything he can to not start fucking him straight away.

Ron hums his agreement before returning his attention to Hermione’s clit, licking long stripes over it.

“Yea,” Hermione tells him, “like that.”

Harry starts fucking Ron now, gentle little thrusts that slowly build in intensity. As Harry picks up the pace, they reach a point where Ron is no longer able to keep his mouth on Hermione’s clit – the force of Harry’s fucking has become too much. He gives up, resting his head on Hermione’s thigh once again.

“I have an idea,” Hermione tells them as she runs a hand through Ron’s hair.

Harry slows down.

“Ron, what if you fuck me while Harry fucks you?”

They rearrange themselves – Hermione lies on her back with Ron on top of her, cock pressing inside. Harry kneels behind Ron and guides his cock back into Ron’s hole. As he resumes fucking Ron, his movements result in Ron fucking Hermione as well. Soon, all three of them are moaning.

Harry leans forward, pressing his chest against Ron’s back as he continues fucking. One of his hands finds its way beneath Ron, and he cups Hermione’s breast. He feels it jiggle with their combined fucking.

“Getting close,” Ron tells them abruptly.

Hermione’s arm bumps against Harry’s, and he knows she’s started rubbing her clit. Harry is getting close too, and he picks up the pace, chasing his orgasm. Ron’s ass clenches around him, and Harry’s coming too, spilling into Ron for the first time. He pinches Hermione’s nipple, and she swears, also coming now.

Once they’ve all managed to extricate themselves, they collapse onto the bed, a pile of arms and legs.

“That was a lot,” Ron says.

“But it was good right?” Hermione asks. There’s a hint of worry in her voice.

“Amazing,” Ron tells her.

“Yea,” Harry agrees. “I can’t believe we get to do this for the rest of forever.”

Hermione rolls over and kisses him. “Y’know,” she says, “we may not have known it when we first opened up the relationship, but this is exactly what we were looking for. The three of us.”

Harry couldn’t agree more.


End file.
